This proposal requests funds for travel and per diem for fortyeight (48) participation the Sixth Symposium on Epidemiology and Cancer Registries in the Pacific Basin. An additional twenty-five (25) Participants, at least, are expected to attend the Symposium using their own funds. Funds from this grant are needed Particularly for those foreign and domestic scientists who are presenting formal papers at the meeting. The first five symposia 1975,1978,I981,I984, and 1986) provided a forum for the exchange of information on the design and conduct of cancer registries, and the status of research in cancer epidemiology in nineteen participating countries and territories of the Pacific. In addition, important collaborative research on several cancers (e.g., lung, breast, melanoma, nasopharynx, liver, and colon-recum) was developed. Monographs of the first four symposia were published as part of the NCI Monograph Series. Papers from the Fifth Symposium were published in Cancer Research. In order to capitalize on the multiplicity of ongoing studies in the Pacific Basin, the Sixth Symposium will focus on dietary factors in the etiology of selected cancers. Specific nutrients or micronutrients have long been suspected as major risk factors for cancers of the colon-rectum, breast, prostate, stomach, gallbladder, and thyroid. All of these cancers vary considerably from one area of the Pacific to another and are strongly affected by migration. The papers presented at this Symposium should serve to synthesize the available data from epidemiological studies in the Pacific Basin being conducted on diet and these cancers.